


Your light in a dark room

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus is a 23 years old actor who gets casted in a TV show called Code Lyoko Reload.Magnus has some ploblems of his own.Magnus has trust issues.He mets Alec Lightwood, the director of the TV show.And then, the whole story begins.Summary sucks but I hope you like it.





	Your light in a dark room

Magnus was sitting on his light brown leather couch, scrolling through his Instagram when he received a call from his manager, Clary Fairchild.

"Hey biscuit." he said while putting the phone next to his ear.

"Mags!!" she screamed in excitement. "You got it!"

"What? What did I get dear?" Magnus asked confused and furrowed his brows.

"You, Magnus Bane, got the staring role!"

"Really?" Magnus squiled and got up from the couch.

"Yes!! You're casted as Ulrich Stern. I'm so happy for you. This remake of code lyoko is going to be insane I assure you!" Clary continued. "Oh but you have to be in the studio in 30 minutes to take the announcement pictures so hurry up."

"Wait, 30 minutes? That's impossible!" Magnus walked to his room to find himself an outfit. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, love ya." Clary said.

"Love you too, bye." Magnus hung up and ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried his hair, and as he looked at his body in the mirror, he felt disappointed, his belly seemed somehow bloated. Just slightly.  
But it was enough to make himself feel disgusted.  
It was 3 p.m and he had only eaten a apple and some popcorn.  
It didn't matter how little he eaten, he always seemed imperfect. Bloated.

He brushed his teeth and went back to his room to put on the outfit.  
He was wearing a plain pair of black jeans, a white polo with some small red dots and a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

He combed his hair to the left side and put on some cologne.

He putted on his 'M' and 'B' rings and a black watch.

He grabbed his phone and car keys and left his apartment.

He drove all the way to the studio where he had auditioned and walked in.

There was a tall dark haired man, with deep Hazel eyes standing in the door, a big smile appeared on his face as he saw Magnus.

"You must be Mr. Bane. My name is Alexander Lightwood but you can call me Alec. I'm the director of Code Lyoko Reload." Alec said and opened his hand for Magnus to shake.

"Good afternoon Alec, you can call Magnus, Mr. Bane sounds to old. I'm thrilled to work with you." Magnus answered while shaking Alec's hand.

"Okay Magnus, now you should come with me, were announcing the cast today and we need exclusive pictures of all of you." Alec opened the door for Magnus who entered the building.

Alec was charming, Magnus had to admit, he was taller then him, just by a inch or two, he was muscular and had pale skin.

" So do you have the whole cast already? " Magnus asked while they walked through a big hallway side by side.

"No, but we have the five mains, so we are announcing them and the rest will be released while he cast them." Alec said and opened another door who lead to a small studio where a guy was sitting on a chair, with a professional camera on his left hand. "This is Jordan Kyle, our photographer. Jordan this is Magnus Bane, our Ulrich Stern."

Magnus gave Jordan a small smile and shook his hand.

"So Magnus, if have anything you need to put down there's that table, and then I need you to stand infront of the olive green wall." Jordan said and pointed to the make up table.

Magnus nodded and placed his phone, car and house keys on the table and walked to the said wall.

" So first we are going to take solo pictures, then I am going to do the same with the rest of the cast and then a group picture, for you we need to take with the actress who's playing Yumi, your love interest and the one who's playing Odd." Jordan said.

Alec was talking on his phone, suddenly he turned around to face Jordan and Magnus and said" the rest of the cast is here, I am going to get them, I'll be here in a sec, Jordan start to take Magnus' pictures." With that he left and Magnus smiled to the camera.

The room they were in had several walls with different colors, olive green, which was marked as 'Ulrich', a Black one as 'Yumi', a medium blue as 'Jeremy', pink as 'Aelita', a bright purple as 'Odd', then there was a grey and a white wall that weren't marked.

After several pictures, Jordan seemed pleased and right after that, Alec and four more people walked in.

Alec stepped in and first he presented a dark haired girl, "this Isabelle Lightwood, she is my sister and she's going to be playing Yumi Ishiyama."

Isabelle had long ink-black hair that was neatly held in a ponytail, brown eyes that almost looked like they were black. She wore a bright orange bodycon dress and a pair of white heels. She smiled at Magnus and Jordan who smiled back. She walked to stand beside Magnus and as she did, a short blond girl appeared.

"This is Lydia Branwell, she's playing Aelita Stone." Alec said as she smiled and walked the same path Isabelle did.

She wore a white t-shirt that had black stripes, some blue tight jeans that had rips on the knees and a pair of black heels.

Then a brunette young man walked in.

" This is Raphael Santiago who's playing Jeremy Belpois." Alec continued.

Raphael seemed to be the youngest, but he wore, black trousers, a grey t-shirt that was almost completely cover by his black blazer. Raphael was also the shortest.

To finalise, a blonde guy walked in and the door was closed.

" This is Jonathan Herondale, he is also my brother, he is playing Odd Della Robbia." Alec concluded.

"Hey everyone!" Jace said.  
"Hey" they all greeted.  
Jace was wearing black distressed jeans and a yellow t-shirt and some black vans.

"Oh and as you weren't here, this is Magnus Bane, our Ulrich Stern, and for Lydia and Raphael, this is Jordan Kyle, our photographer." Alec smiled.

"Now leave your belongings on the table and let's get to work, Magnus you can take a break, the pictures with Jace and Izzy will be after everyone takes the solo ones." Jordan advised and magnus smiled and sat in one of the chairs near the make up table.

Alec joined Magnus on the chairs and Magnus started to feel a bit nervous, he didn't even knew why.

" Shouldn't Ulrich be portraid by a white man?" Magnus suddenly said.

Alec stopped watching the photoshoot and turned his attention to Magnus, smiling.

"No. I like diversity, you see, I think we should be able to change some little thinks, and when I saw your audition I just knew you were perfect for it so that wasn't even a question." Alec stated and smiled.

Magnus felt his cheeks starting to heat up a bit under Alec's deep glare." Uh, thanks then, but I need to ask, do I need any preparation for this role? I know he's a samurai so.. " Magnus asked.

" Yes, you Jace, Izzy and Lydia. You all need some training but it's nothing too harsh. Just to help you on set." Alec said and turned again to look at Raphael who was now taking his solo pictures.

" Raphael doesn't? " Magnus asked again.

"No, he can go, but he doesn't have the same kind of role you guys do." He answered.

"I really need to watch the old code lyoko to understand everything." Magnus commented.

"Magnus, your turn with Izzy!" Jordan called out.

"Time to work I guess." Magnus said and go up, walked to the green wall who was right next to the black one, he stood one the black one this time and Izzy on the green.  
They looked into each others eyes and started laughing.

"Oh my god I can tell working with you is going to be hella fun." Izzy smiled and threw her arm over Magnus' shoulder for the next picture.

"I bet it will be, Isabelle." Magnus placed his arm around her waist for the picture.

"Oh please, only my parents call me that, it's Izzy."

They ended the photoshoot in the grey wall for the group picture.  
Everyone was already comfortable with each other by the end.

"We have everything we need thank you guys!" Jordan said and waved before to his office.

"You were amazing! In an hour the announcement must be out, so be sure to turn off your notifications or your phones will burn up. I want you here tomorrow at 9 a.m. so we can start to read the first script, do some fittings and start training. Okay?" Alec spoke while the others were getting their stuff.  
  


Everyone agreed and left to their own houses.

It was already 5:50 p.m. when Magnus got home, he changed from his polo to a old t-shirt and from his black jeans to a pair of grey joggers.

He was sitting again on his couch watching TV when he received a text from his manager, Clary.

Biscuit: The news are out in the open!!! The announcement was just posted. You look amazing in the pictures, congratulations, I'm so happy for you, you're going to rock this! Kisses.

Magnus smiled and texted back

Mags: Thank you Biscuit! I'm going to check it out, and remember that without you I wouldn't be here! Kisses.

Magnus opened his Instagram account and right away he saw.

There was a picture of each of them alone, one of the group, one of Magnus and Izzy, one of Raphael and Lydia and one of Magnus and Jace.

There were a lot of supportive comments, some of hate to why was a French guy portraid by a Latino, and a German by an Asian.  
But they were so many positive comments that Magnus didn't even cared.

He put his phone aside and decided to start his study on his charecter and the show, so he started to watch the prologue.

He watched until episode 7 and was starting to like it, of course it was a kids show in the animation but he liked, and they were going to make it a bit more for the young people.

The following day.. 

 

Magnus woke up at 7:30 a.m., took a shower, drank a cup of coffee, brushed his teeth and now was time to choose his outfit. 

 

The night before he prepared a gym bag with a pair or joggers, sneakers and a green t-shirt. 

 

Now he decided to go for a distressed pair of dark blue jeans and a marron long sleeved shirt, on his feet he put on his slip on vans.

 

He fixed his hair and putted on some cologne, by now it was already 8:35 a.m., he grabbed his bag and his phone and walked out. 

 

 

P. O. V. Magnus 

 

I drove to the studio, and my hands were shaking. 

I didn't know why but I felt really nervous, and a bit weak. 

When I was going to walk out of my car I felt my vision go black for 3 seconds and I couldn't get up. 

When it stopped I grabbed my bag, still a bit dizzy, and I locked my car. 

 

In front of the studio were Izzy, Alec, Jace and Raphael. 

 

I felt the dizziness faint and I looked at Alec who had a big smile on his face. 

 

"Good morning! We are just waiting for Lydia to go inside!" Alec said without taking his eyes off of me. 

 

"Oh okay!" I said shyly. 

 

In 2 minutes Lydia appeared and we all walked in. 

 

"We are going to start off with the first table read, then you are going to meet up with Maia Roberts, our make up artist." Alec said as he opened a door with a big room who had three long tables connected and there were already two other people waiting for us." This is Sebastian Verlac, our producer, and Ragnor Fell, who is playing Jim Morales, he was taking his promotional shots this morning so that's why he is already here." Alec explain. 

 

Around this tables there were the sealed scripts and in each ones spot, the name of the person. 

The order around the table was

 

Sebastian Verlac

 

Alexander Lightwood 

 

Magnus Bane

 

Isabelle Lightwood

 

Jonathan C. Herondale

 

Lydia Branwell

 

Raphael Santiago 

 

Ragnor Fell

 

I take my sit as do the others and I realise that Alec is just staring at me. I blush, really hard but I try to ignore it as Sebastian asked us to open the script. 

 

Alec opens a bag he had before placed on his chair and a pen falls to the ground. 

 

As he Bents down to grabbed, he slides his hand, purposely on my lower leg. 

 

And thats when I realise 

 

God. 

 

I'm fucked up. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.  
> I'm a bit self conscious about it.   
> I just don't know if it's good.   
> Please, if you read this fanfic, comment what you think so I can know if I should continue it.


End file.
